Paulo
Paulo is een van de overlevenden van de middensectie van Vlucht 815. Hij is de vriend van Nikki. Samen hebben ze een man opgelicht en vergiftigd. Van hem hebben ze diamanten gestolen. Op het eiland Paulo wordt het eerst gezien als Mr. Eko teruggebracht wordt naar het kamp van de overlevenden. Hij luistert naar Lockes speech samen met Nikki, Charlie, Hurley en Claire. Locke zegt dat hij Jack, Kate en Sawyer zal vinden. Later, als hij met een golfclub kiwi's in de oceaan slaat, leent hij Desmond een five-iron club, waarbij hij zegt dat hij die nooit gebruikt heeft. Desmond gebruikt de club om de bliksemafleider te maken. Paulo impliceert dat hij het niet erg zou vinden als Desmond doodgaat in de jungle. Hij gaat met Nikki de jungle in, nadat ze hebben vernomen dat er wapens aan boord van het vliegtuig waren. Onderweg naar het meer komen ze het vliegtuig tegen waar Boone later door sterft. Ook komen ze het eerste station tegen, ze maken het open, maar gaan niet naar binnen. In het meer waar de wapens gevonden waren, vindt hij de diamanten terug. De diamanten zijn verstopt in een Russisch poppetje. Later gaat hij alleen terug naar het station en verstopt het poppetje en de diamanten in de wc-spoelbak. dan hoort hij stemmen en verstopt zich. Het zijn Ben en Juliet, ze praten over Jack. Als ze weg zijn komt hij te voorschijn en vindt een walkietalkie van Ben. Hij gaat mee naar De Parel met de groep van Locke, Desmond, Nikki, Sayid, (en uiteindelijk voegt Eko zich daarbij). Als hij in het station is, gaat hij naar het toilet, waarna het doorspoelen Nikki opschrikt. Hij ging kijken of zijn diamanten er nog lagen en heeft ze vervolgens weggehaald. Later is Nikki erachter gekomen dat hij de diamanten nog heeft en bij zich draagt. Ze lokt hem mee het bos in en laat hem kennismaken met een gevaarlijke spin. Deze bijt hem en hierdoor raakt hij verlamd. Op dat moment komen er meer spinnen naar het koppel toe en wil hij Nikki waarschuwen. Omdat hij niet meer kan bewegen of praten, valt ook Nikki ten prooi aan de gevaarlijke spin... Sawyer en Hurley vinden hem later in het bos en weten niet hoe hij aan zijn einde is gekomen. Ze begraven hem later op het strand, niet wetend dat hij verlamd, doch niet dood is... Theorieën * Zou getrouwd kunnen zijn / relatie kunnen hebben met Nikki. * Zou familie kunnen zijn van Nikki; wellicht haar broer. * Zou ook Braziliaans of Portugees kunnen spreken, zoals de acteur. ** De taal zou een aanknopingspunt kunnen zijn voor Penelope's Portugees-sprekende onderzoekers op het Luisterstation. ** In Every Man for Himself, draagt Paulo een Italiaans voetbalshirt. Een van de onderzoekers op het Luisterstation lijkt een Italiaan te zijn die Portugees spreekt. *** Paulo zou weten van Penelope's zoektocht naar een Schotse man genaamd Desmond. Was hij verrast toen Desmond hem dat vertelde? * Nikki zegt dat hij altijd klaagde over buitengesloten worden. Dit geeft aan dat de twee altijd bij de groep geweest zijn. * De naam Paulo zou kunnen verwijzen naar de apostel Paulus, aangezien deze in Portugees sprekende landen Paulo genoemd wordt. Paulus was voorheen niet een van de Twaalf Apostelen, hij beweerde aagewezen te zijn door de herrezen Jezus. Volgens het katholieke geloof kan iedereen die een missie van God of Christus ontvangen heeft zich apostel noemen. Vele historica zeggen dat Paulus en Petrus het absoluut niet eens waren over het uitbreiden van Paulus' macht als Apostel, waarbij Petrus volhield dat Paulus niet was gekozen door Jezus, ook niet na zijn dood. ** Dit zou kunnen verklaren waarom Paulo pas later in de serie verschenen is. * Heeft een soort van bitterheid tegenover de hoofdpersonen. * Zou een van de Anderen kunnen zijn (een andere groep). ** Dit zou de reden kunnen zijn dat Paulo bezorgd lijkt als Hurley in Further Instructions terugkomt naar het kamp zonder Jack, Sawyer, Michael en Kate. Hij zou bezorgd kunnen zijn omdat hij wellicht een opdracht heeft gekregen van de Anderen om onopvallend in de groep te infiltreren en de hoofdpersonen te bespioneren. Dit zou verklaren waarom we nog niet veel van hem gezien hebben. ** Het leek hem niet te kunnen schelen wanneer Desmond dood zou gaan. ** Tegenargumenten zijn: toen Hurley een lijst maakte van alle overlevenden, werd Ethan herkend als zijnde niet een van de mensen op de passagierslijst. Dat gebeurde echter niet bij Paulo. En Ben heeft Paulo niet de jungle ingestuurd naar de Losties, maar Ethan en Goodwin. * Acteur Rodrigo Santoro is op dit moment met vakantie in Brazilië. Berichten in de Braziliaanse media zeggen dat hij een contract heeft bij de serie tot het einde van dit seizoen (3). Misschien is hij deel van een reddingspoging, georganiseerd door Locke om Jack, Kate en Sawyer te redden? * De producers meldden in een recente podcast dat er een liefdesdriehoek zou zijn tussen Claire, Charlie en een derde partij. Misschien is Paulo die derde partij? ** De derde partij lijkt Desmond te zijn, gebaseerd op de wrijving tussen hem en Charlie in Every Man for Himself Onbeantwoorde vragen * Wat heeft hij gedaan sinds het vliegtuig crashte? * Hoe wist hij van het toilet in De Parel? Het toilet was verstopt achter een blinde muur. Categorie:Personages Categorie:Overlevenden middensectie